


It's Not a Panty Raid

by dejeuner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejeuner/pseuds/dejeuner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Short Story) Draco and his gang take advantage of the emptied Gryffindor corridors after Sirius Black manages his way into the castle. (Story takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Panty Raid

There was a bright golden flash of phenom, a nearly eye-scratching pulse, with a wimpy little fizz, that scared the boys half to death.   
"Blast! Damn thing's gone dull!" Marcus Flint groaned, hitting his wand on his leg. The near force of it sent another shard of pure blinding light.   
Draco and Crabbe pushed him out of the way, Goyle grabbing him by the collar.   
"Do you want to get caught, you stupid twig of an existence?" Draco spat, glaring at him. The obviously less sharp Flint stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond. 

The four boys stood in front of the, now barren, portrait of the fat woman.  
"Bloody prefects must of cursed this thing..." He muttered, taking a few steps back. "Crabbe, Goyle, take it off." They stared at him for only a moment, before stripping their robes.   
"Not your clothes, are you mental?!" He reached for Crabbe's outstretched crumbled uniform and whipped them both with it. "I swear, my father will have you lot sent back to your mother's wombs before any of you get your dark marks..." He complained it under his breath, as he tried prying the painting off the wall. Flint joined him, without being asked, Draco took mind of it.   
"You two gonna stand there all night and let the men take care of it, are ya?" Flint joked, looking back at them. With a quick yank Draco was able to get a corner of his side off. Flint, eager to catch up, used his wand as leverage, while he tugged the top half of the canvas. Crabbe and Goyle joined not long after, and through the power of prepubescent testosterone (and a bit of magic), the boys took the painting clean off the wall. Draco threw it over the stair case, and hid himself in the Gryffindor's common room before the painting hit the ground below. The rest cramped in after him, locking up the door on their way in. 

The boys figured after the seventh hundred 'SHHH!' that their inside voices could no longer be controlled or rather acknowledged, and so they knocked over as many books and trinkets as they pleased.   
"Where is Pansy anyway? Didn't I tell you to invite her?" Draco asked, pointing at both Crabbe and Goyle, as they were counted as one person altogether.   
Crabbe gave a dirty looking smirk, "W..We didn't bother..Th..thinking..", He could barely breathe out his mouth at the same time he was laughing,"She'd want to come to..th...the..-"   
"Panty raid." Goyle finished. Flint joined them in a giggle, the three of them high-fiving one another and sharing noogies.  
"Panty raid?!" Draco wouldn't believe it, "This is the male dormitory you lousy-!" He shut himself up, hearing a loud thump overhead. "Is someone here?" He asked to his gang. None of them knew for certain, so they shook their heads and shrugged. Draco took his wand out from his sleeve, cautiously he lead it up the stairs, following it behind. Marcus was the first to bump into the back of his leg when he stopped suddenly. Draco dragged him in front, making him be the lead. Flint breathed heavily, the closer he got to the top of the harsh turn of the top stair, the more he breathed. Draco pricked his wand into a pained spot in Flint's back, making him jump forward so violently, it gave the rest of them jitters. Flint landed face first on the top stair. No one moved till Draco did, as he begun his way, Flint was struggling to get to his own feet. Crabbe shoved his head back down to the wooden boards, and Goyle stepped purposely on his leg while passing him.   
Draco hugged the ledge and peered. The room was empty, but the windows left open cast shadows, wide and long over the bed posts.   
"Is this the girl's side?" Goyle asked, his cheeks red as Flint's beaten face. Draco stared at them incredulously, "Do you blokes know what we're doing here to begin with or would you all rather we sit around peeking in boxer shorts all night?" That shut them up. Draco donned his hood, "I know Potter's got that cloak, and I intend to find it."   
"Just how do you know Potter's got it?" Crabbe asked, turning beds over.   
"I don't s'ppose it was the snow ball fairy that got us." Goyle said, elbowing him haughtily. Crabbe turned and locked his arms together and kicked at him. Goyle turning, getting a grip on Crabbe's hair, the two of them wrestled on the ground. Draco kicked them to their feet,   
"Am I going to have to change your diapers while I'm at it?" He roared, even kicking them some more when they got to their feet.   
"Aren't you afraid someone'll come up to the room?" Flint asked a bit distressed. He tossed all Neville's poor dress shirts off their hangers one by one.   
"Snape gave me special permission." Draco smirked. He wasn't at all ashamed to admit he loved being the special little Slytherin. If it mean't he could get away with what no other student would, and be REWARDED for it, then Draco would wear it like a badge. 

"Yeah but for how much..." The other boys snickered in secret. Draco had been too preoccupied with himself (once again) to notice they'd been speaking.   
While they played around in Longbottom's laundry basket, Draco discovered it. Harry's room. He found his chest, his silk linen sheets, his neck ties, his socks...   
Draco sat on the bed. He ran his hands over the blankets. They were still warm. Still soft. Still encased with Harry's musk, he laid his head quickly before anyone could interrupt him. He kept himself still, closing his eyes.   
"Harry gets all the fame doesn't he..." Draco thought, "He's treated like royalty around here. And for what?" Draco inhaled Harry's pillow, "I should be loved....Me." Draco buried his head, his entire body relaxing on top of Harry's own bed, "I deserve his love! More than him! What's he done for it? Nothing! I've worked endlessly, day and night!" His thoughts turned harsh, and Draco soon found himself crying on Harry's pillows. He touched the side Harry layed on. He let Harry's energy flow in through his skin, in his touch. He exhaled, and sprung up. What was he doing? Who were his thoughts for...  
Draco found what he feared most.... Just tucked under his own trousers.   
He squeezed his legs tight, his head pounding. "Now, of all times?!" He choked out.   
"Did you say somethin'?" Flint called out, their thudding and playing halting.   
"N-Oo!" His voice cracked, "Find the robe and get out of here!"   
"When you say that d'ya mean all of us or just Flint?" Goyle called back.  
"Do as I say! NOW!"   
They scrambled to their feet, frantically pulling up and making messes of the Gryffindor's dorm.  
Draco rose to his own, circling Harry's bed post. The shadow which stood above Draco spread himself onto Harry's bed. Draco bent over it slowly. His lips drawing atop of the shadow. Draco swore he could feel something, someone. As if it were kissing him back, and holding him. He stopped himself, and closed the window. The shadow disappeared as quickly as Draco's cheeks turned solid rogue. "Stupid Potter... Stupid Hogwarts, it's all just so damned stupid..."  
Draco felt something touch his shoe, so he picked it up. A sweater, with a big H embroidered on it. Draco laughed at the fact that Harry could own something so ridiculous. "I don't suppose this could be that imaginary invisibility cloak could it." He smiled. The sweater was noticeably two sizes too small. It occurred to Draco just how much Harry had grown, and it made his pants tighter. 

Crabbe and Goyle were inching their way closer to Harry's bed, and Draco knew he had to do something, and do it quick. He forced his zipper out of the way, kneeling behind Harry's trunk. Using the sweater sleeve, Draco slowly, with lightness, pulled it over his cock. Gripping himself tight around the sleeve that was now a glove, he jerked himself. It sent a pinch up and down his spine. He gave himself another rub, using more and more power. When his hand got tired, his hips went to work, pushing and pulling himself in and out. Draco's head banging on the springs of the bed, made even MORE noise than anyone had all night. Draco kept the other sleeve in his mouth to chew down on. His breaths gagged and choked out through the sides of spit filled mouth. Spit soon turning to drool, it poured down to his lap with his cum. Soon, Draco was left a sticky mess. Fashioning the bed sheet into a rag, he cleaned himself up. Harry's smell was making him dizzy, he knew he needed to leave before anything else happened.   
"Oy! It's Potter's room!" Crabbe called out, feeling the proudest in the whole school.  
"Did you find it then?" Flint asked, walking behind Draco, "Is that it?" He snatched the sweater out of Draco's fist. Blood shot through Draco's arms, smashing his friend's face with his fist. Flint fell to the floor, coughing up the corned beef and cheese they shared at dinner. Flint teared up, but he was angry, nevertheless.   
"If i'd asked you to touch it i'd have had no reason to punish you." He ran his finger over Flint's befallen jaw like a knife. He snapped his fingers, "We're leaving. I got what I wanted." Draco folded the sweater neatly and tucked it under his robes.


End file.
